The Puppet Master of Eden
by goolsbygirl
Summary: "You know," he said casually, as if trying to make conversation, "You told me once that your will was as strong as mine. Please enlighten me, precious, seeing as how you're the one so readily chained to my wall." She finally understood, in that moment, how Eve had fallen. Sarah/Jareth. Oneshot. Lemon. Smut. Dark fic. BDSM. For auctavia1228. Disregard the errors, un-beta'd.


**A/N: So here I am, not updating my Naruto fic, like I promised. Not doing the longer oneshots of the drabbles, like I promised, instead BRAND NEW FANFIC! Hahaha I'm an awful person. Don't hate me. I'll get to the others...eventually. :D**

**Anyways, here's a bit darker Labyrinth fic for you guys. It is actually inspired by Chapter 12 of my Labyrinth drabble series (**_**I Move The Stars For No One), **_**the chapter is called **_**Crystal**_**. That one was way too sweet, and I feel like there aren't enough dark fics in this fandom, when Jareth is so obviously meant to dominate. But please check out that drabble if you want something a little sweeter, otherwise here's some smutty BDSM goodness for all you Labyrinth lovers. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains explicit sexual content, Sarah's and Jareth's filthy mouthes, Sarah's sass, and quite a bit of BDSM. DARK FIC! "Happy" ending though ;) **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_For auctavia1228 3_

_**The Puppet Master of Eden**_

"'_Be thou a spirit of health or goblin damn'd…_'" (Shakespeare, _Hamlet _I, iv)

Sarah had really done it this time.

He had put up with it and put up with it, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

She'd finally caused Jareth to crack.

She was in deep shit.

The day had started like any other, waking up in his arms to the sound of his steady breathing and long, lithe fingers tracing indiscernible patterns upon her skin. She had kissed him good morning, and he had smiled dotingly down at her.

Then she just had to go and open her mouth about the argument they'd had the night before, anger only sated momentarily by the promise of sex.

Apologies hadn't been made, and a resolution hadn't been decided upon, not verbally at least. It was a known fact between the two that if the fight ended in making love, then the quarrel was as good as over. Sarah, however, couldn't ever let anything go. More than once she had ruined the morning afterglow by opening her big mouth…again.

She got herself in so much trouble this way.

Normally, Jareth would ignore her completely, roll his eyes, or pacify her with some rendition of, "Don't ruin last night for me, precious." Lately though, his new statement came out something like, "Don't force me to make you regret your words, Sarah-mine." Jareth was decidedly darker, and a small part of Sarah thrilled at that.

She didn't know which part, why it decided now was a good time to act up, or what it was about Jareth being a brooding, dominating, jackass that had her completely salivating for him. Nevertheless, she was always effectively reduced to a puddle of goo each and every time.

Except this one. No, this time, Sarah was, metaphorically, as good as being bogged.

Her statement had been "innocent" enough after last night's argument, and was something that seriously needed to be addressed in their relationship, but it had hit a nerve that had Jareth reeling and, quite literally, going bat shit insane.

Not to mention, the deeper hole she dug directly after by breaking something even more precious to him than her.

_**Flashback: The day before….**_

Sarah bit her lip in unadulterated annoyance staring at Jareth as he twirled his crystals between all too nimble fingers. She was trying her hardest not to lash out at him, not to be jealous of an inanimate object. But the way he stared so lovingly into the transparent orbs made her heart clench. That was the way he was supposed to look at her.

He sat, completely oblivious to her presence, on his throne. One leg haphazardly tossed over the arm of said chair, an air of devotion surrounding his very transfixed state. He was completely at ease and obviously very satisfied with whatever he saw in the shallow spheres. Sarah huffed, patience at its end.

She walked right up to the side of his throne. He couldn't even be bothered to glance in her direction. Was this really the man who had so passionately confessed his love for her? He seemed to be someone totally different. Sarah, now twenty, was not unaccustomed to Jareth's crystals. Lately, however, he'd become obsessed with them, all but forgetting her completely. Sarah needed attention too. She wanted to be wanted. She was entirely fed up with the lustful eyes he would cast at them when she managed to pull him away from the demon globes for the briefest of instances. He returned to his crystals at every possible opportunity, no regard for her feelings.

Sarah admitted that, indeed, they were something to behold. He had held her transfixed with them many times, using them as a guide for their lovemaking; they helped her submit when he so desperately craved control. She was no stranger to their power, but what she had once found fascinating, she had grown to all but despise. She wanted him back. Immediately.

Sarah coughed purposely hoping to acquire his attention. He seemed to either be fitfully ignoring her or unable to register her presence all together. Deliberately, she stepped in front of him, tapping the crystal he held, lightly, with her finger. His clouded gaze immediately sobered and he lowered the crystal to turn his head up to her waiting stare.

The smile he gave her was brilliant and full of mischief. A crooked smile blended into his signature smirk for a look that made her heart flutter and momentarily forget why she had been so irate with him. His quick glance back down to the globe in his hand, reignited her ire in the worst way.

"Hello, precious. Have you been there long?" he asked softly, trying his hardest to keep eye contact with her, though the crystal was silently demanding his attention.

He watched as a vein jumped in Sarah's forehead. Her eyes sparked dangerously in the dim light of the throne room, and her hands on her hips were a telltale sign of her obvious frustration. She didn't answer him, and after a long moment of awkward silence, he spoke again.

"What is it my Sarah? You look positively savage." He spoke, actually placing the crystal in his lap, finally giving her a bit of the attention she so desperately desired.

"Maybe I would appear more peaceful if you hadn't forgotten again." She said scathingly. A guilty realization passed over Jareth's regal features. Their nightly walks in the garden. He had forgotten to meet her again. He had been too absorbed. "This is the fifth time, Jareth." She spoke, deathly quiet, a white rage bubbling up inside her.

"Precious—," he began, but she cut him off immediately, unable to control her exasperation any longer.

"Don't give me that shit, Jareth," she spat. Inwardly he flinched, but outside he was passively shocked. "I have been coming in second to those damn crystals for the last five months and I am so tired of it. All you do is sit around and stare at them. You haven't consciously kissed me in months. Our relationship is devoid of affection. I feel like I sleep alone every night, and every day you ignore me more and more for them. I will not be made subordinate to a piece of fucking glass," she raged.

She had never yelled at him, and he was absolutely shocked that she had balled up the nerve to do so now. He thought she was spitting nonsense at him, but belatedly realized he had become quite attached to the spinning spheres. He concluded, however, after a moments pondering, that she was being over dramatic. He gave her plenty enough attention, and it was silly for her to be so jealous.

She stared expectantly at him, waiting for some kind of rebuttal. Anything to let her know he had heard her, but he just looked on waiting for the anger to seep out of her features. It didn't.

When she didn't speak, he began to say something, but thought better of himself. Glancing down out of habit, more than to look at the crystal, he was immediately captivated. Sarah's angry little screech and stomping footsteps out of the throne room brought him back to reality before he had once again gotten sucked into the crystal's magic.

"Precious, wait!" He called and bolted from his throne, crystal disappearing momentarily in his attempt to catch up to her. She stormed angrily to their room, intent on ignoring him as he had done to her.

She reached the doors, and he grabbed her arm just as she went to pull them open. The force of both such desperate movements pushed them forward into the bedroom, thrusting their bodies together in an uncoordinated embrace.

Sarah immediately pushed him away. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to see him as anymore than a man cheating on her with something that wasn't even human.

"Why are you acting like this?" he demanded, taking a step closer to her. She stepped back, appalled.

"Me?" She spat obviously offended. "You're the one who's more interested in what you see in your crystals, than what is before your own eyes."

"Hush now, you're being overdramatic," he said arrogantly, refusing to believe that he could be anything other than perfect to her.

Sarah stared disbelievingly at him, hurt showing for the first time on her lovely face.

"I'm trying to tell you that I feel neglected," she whispered brokenly. His eyes gave an angry flash.

"We've been intimate each night this week," he said defensively.

"No, Jareth, you've fucked me every night this week, pleasing only yourself, while I've cried myself to sleep, feeling cheap and useless to you," she mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes.

He had advanced again, and she retreated. The back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She was cornered. He was dangerously close. Anger rolled off of him in burning waves as he leaned in, covering the shell of her ear with his lips.

"I didn't hear you complaining," he whispered hotly before pulling her earlobe between his teeth. Much to her displeasure a wave of desire crashed upon her, full force. This was the closest they'd consciously been. His sexual advances the last few nights had been purely instinct. There were no warm kisses and passionate caresses. He'd used her body, as he had so many times before, for himself.

She couldn't deny that the man was wonderful, and that it had indeed felt good, but there was no emotion in his actions that spanned over the previous week. Nothing to keep her rooted, make her feel like more than just his plaything.

She couldn't look at him when he pulled back from her. He smirked, thinking he'd won, just like always.

"It's not like it would have done any good," she whispered staring at her feet. "You wouldn't have noticed anyway."

He was affronted. "I take particular care in making sure you are happy." He said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes met his then, angry dueling with rejected. That was all he could see in her eyes. He _was_ rejecting her, but his pride pushed down the threatening guilt that she might have been more accurate than he believed, and was fully drowned by her next words.

"If that were true, we wouldn't be having this conversation," she argued quietly. He took a step back, disgusted and distraught, before scoffing angrily and turning on his heel.

Sarah's legs gave way limply, and she perched on the edge of the bed, tears pricking her eyes as the only man she had ever loved walked away from her, unconcerned for the hurt he was putting her through, just to gaze at something he could never tangibly have. Sarah would have rather had him cheat on her with another person, she mused, as one traitor tear slipped down her cheek. At least then she would know her competition and could begin to understand the want behind it. She didn't know what the crystals showed him that fulfilled him more than she ever could, but wondered dejectedly, if it _were_ other women he were gazing at.

Her thoughts became too much, and before she could help herself, the curse in her head slipped quietly and angrily past her tear-stained lips. "I wish those damn things would just disappear."

Jareth heard her. From his place just over the threshold of their bedroom, he heard her soft little blasphemous wish. He was enraged.

Immediately he was back across the room, forcing her body back onto the bed, and pinning her down with his regal body and deadly stare.

She tried her hardest not to look at him. She hated that he was seeing her cry, getting the sick satisfaction that he'd deeply hurt her. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to face him. Her eyes tried desperately to look anywhere other than at his lovely mismatch. She failed miserably, deadly stare boring into her. For the first time since they'd been together, Sarah seriously feared Jareth. Then he spoke a warning, a threat that left her blood to run cold.

"Don't. You. Dare." Each word was a deadly promise, punctuated succinctly to emphasize his point. He had taken her comment as an underhanded threat to his crystals, and was now towering above her, making her wonder exactly what she had ever seen in him to begin with. This was not the Jareth she had fallen in love with. This Jareth was blatantly showing her that her love was nothing in comparison to whatever emotion the crystals evoked in that cold, sadistic heart he had claimed to love her with.

She tried, without success, to explain that she wasn't threatening him at all. Before she could even speak his name, however, his lips crushed hers in the fiercest kiss she had ever experienced.

His hand moved from her chin to her neck, gripping gently, not enough to hurt her at all, but just enough to show her how completely in control of her that he really was. He would always control her. Deep inside, she knew.

Sex was Jareth's way of not dealing with his problems, especially if he knew he was in the wrong. And slowly, he did begin to realize. When Sarah's initial shock from the kiss subsided, he felt how raw her passion was. She clawed at him, holding him as close as she could. When he pulled away, she all but panicked. She was afraid he was leaving her.

Was this what he'd missed in his lust over the crystals? Her desperate need for his affection? He realized that he couldn't remember anything from their previous nights other than he had been satisfied, and she had seemed to enjoy herself. He couldn't remember loving her, caring if she were happy or not, or even if she finished. He really had been dazed.

He decided then, to make love to her in the realest way he knew how, hoping she understood that he was sorry. Jareth was never one to apologize, no matter how eloquent he was with words. His pride would never let him stoop to that level. So, to Sarah, he remained arrogant, but as they made love he softened in her eyes and her heart.

He was putting forth as much emotion as he could. Loving her as he hadn't in months. They had both forgotten how good it felt to get truly lost in each other, wrapped up in passion.

He made sure she was satisfied before ever thinking of himself.

Once done, he tucked her tightly against his chest, heavy breathing the most calming thing she'd heard in so many weeks. She was finally at ease, nerves momentarily calmed by his whispered "_I love you," _before she fell asleep, praying that the morning wouldn't prove host for the Jareth who had very nearly broken her heart only hours before.

In the back of her mind, she knew, the crystals could never be forgotten and their power over them both was all too evoking. She hoped, however, for the sake of what they had just proved existed between them, that he would take a step back and try to balance his desire for both.

She thought sadly, though, as she cuddled closer to his chest, pressing her cheek to his neck, that he shouldn't have to balance, that there should obviously be one thing he loved more than the other.

Sarah was all too aware that she could quite possibly not be that one thing. It made her shiver, but his lips against her collarbone were enough reassurance to make her placid enough to finally drift into an exhausted sleep.

_**End Flashback: Back in the present…**_

Sarah honestly had never meant for it to go this far.

After kissing Jareth good morning, she'd promptly stuck her foot in her mouth. She had good intentions, she really did, but all that was shadowed in comparison to her current predicament.

"Jareth," She's said, sitting up. "We really need to talk."

"If you're going to say something about my crystals, don't bother. They're important to me, and what I see is important. Now, nothing more about them, you'll ruin the mood." He said with a tone of finality and made to kiss her again.

Placing a hand on his chest, she knew she was going to regret this, but felt it was essential to moving forward in their relationship. Not to mention, the comment had made her anger spark again. He really was choosing those damn things over her.

Jareth was not use to having his advances stopped and made to remove her hand and continue on his journey to her mouth. He was avoiding the problem with sex again, or trying to, which is exactly what she wanted to talk to him about. Crystals momentarily placed on the back burner, she was even more sick of not communicating with him the way a normal, functioning couple should.

"You always do this," She sighed. "You're always avoiding whatever the real problem is by trying to bed me. It doesn't work that way Jareth. Sex doesn't solve everything. I'm still mad, still hurt, and you refuse to talk to me about it. Normal couples talk, Jareth. They communicate and work things out, instead of brushing them aside and expecting them to fix themselves." She spoke, exasperated.

He waited, jaw clenched, about to say something when she continued to barrage him over his less than effective skills in verbal communication. He thought he was rather fluent in body language, making his point with much more emphasis than his words ever could. Sarah, however, was apparently on the opposite side of the spectrum, which she voiced loudly and much to his displeasure, anger searing red hot in his abdomen and behind his eyes.

"How do you even expect this to work, Jareth?" She continued to spew. "How can it? At the least little mention that you may possibly be in the wrong about something, you clam up. You're ego is so big, it's giving your dick a run for its money. You can never be wrong, ever, and when you are and you know it has me mad, you try and cover it up with sex. Sex is not going to fix this. It never has and never will. You need to fucking man up and deal with the shit you deal out. This isn't even a relationship anymore. It's sex. It has been for the last five months. I resent those crystals more than anything, and, you know what? I'm really beginning to resent you. You are not the man I fell in love with." She ended finally. Jareth felt like he'd been slapped.

Anger surged unchecked through his veins. He wanted to make her regret those words. He wanted blood. Before he could lose himself, however, he pushed himself from the bed, stalking petulant and nude toward the door and the pedestal his crystal sat on. Just one. The others came from it, multiplying when he needed. He stared down at it, the longing was there, but the guilt and sharp sting of Sarah's words pushed him past the pedestal and further toward the door. He didn't care that he was completely naked, he just wanted away from her. At that very moment he wanted nothing more than to see her scream, beg him for mercy, and eat her rancid words on her hands and knees.

"See, there you go again. Always avoiding the fucking problem. Dismissing me, walking away, thinking bullshit, meaningless sex will fix everything. I'm not some cheap bitch, Jareth. I have feelings. Feelings you claimed to care about," she spat.

He continued to walk.

She gave an exasperated scream, "You're such a heartless bastard," she half sobbed half swore dementedly, while launching the pillow she was holding for support, angrily, at the back of his perfect blonde head.

She hoped she hit him, she really, really did. He fucking deserved it.

She hoped he hurt.

That was when the pillow missed its target completely.

She had thrown it in such a fit that it landed short, nowhere near to where he stood. She had managed, however, to hit something else entirely.

The sound of shattering glass, to Sarah, was both rewarding and frightening. For just a moment she was sickly proud of herself. One look at his face, however, had her cowering. She regretted the accident immediately.

He had turned instantly upon hearing the crystal splash in harsh, discordant tinkles on the cold stone floor.

The look upon his face at that moment was all monster and no man, and Sarah had to catch her breath at the sheer loath in his eyes as he looked at the broken crystal, then at her.

Hell hath no fury like a goblin man scorned.

His stride was purposeful. She was transfixed by his stare. He was feral, absolutely in his element. He was meant to dominate, hunt, and instill fear. He would have made the world's most psychotic man look sane, such was the visage he wore, and for the love of all things holy, Sarah couldn't look away, couldn't move.

The effect he had on her was profound, and he damn well knew it. Even as he approached the bed, she could only sit and stare, wide eyed. The fear Sarah should have felt to begin with, surfaced belatedly, but came full force.

Panic set deep in her stomach and an anxious sweat broke out over her body. Too late, Sarah began to fight against the sheets she had remained tangled in, attempting to get away from the demon she no longer recognized.

He was over her body in a flash, pinning her against the bed, before she could even manage one leg off the mattress. Sarah struggled against him to no avail. His hands were iron and she knew they would leave bruises. Her sense of self-preservation was seriously lacking.

He couldn't see her, she realized as she fought him. He was looking past her, he could only see through the goggles of his rage, vision likely a hazy red around the edges.

The second she started thrashing against him, he slammed his hips down, pinning her from waist to toe. She continued to struggle, barely able to wiggle beneath the hard planes of his body. When her back arched to attempt to push him off, he snarled, rolling his hips roughly back into hers. The sheets threatened to slip from the bed entirely. The possibility of being bare before him while he was angry like this scared her.

She let out a soft whimper when his hips had grazed her so forcefully. That noise alone had seemed to pull him back into perspective. He looked at her then, really looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He glared. She deserved to be afraid, she should be afraid.

He had every plan of completely breaking her. He would make her regret every word she had said, and he would be damned if she wasn't punished for breaking his crystal. That was low. He hadn't thought Sarah capable of such rage and mal-intent. Her jealousy was not unfounded, but she had taken it too far. Much too far, and she was going to pay. She would be sorry. Yes, he was going to break her. Physically, emotionally, any way he could; she needed to be reminded of her place.

She continued to struggle, much to his amusement. He smirked, but there was no reprieve in the gesture. To Sarah, he looked absolutely sinister. She much preferred him glaring at her, because the smirk was tale-tell of his all too malicious intentions. Her heart beat wildly.

She was in such deep shit.

"Be still." It was not a request, and she immediately stopped moving beneath him. The quiet, calm chill of his voice was deceptively seductive and icy to a fault. Beneath the words were false pretenses and restrained emotions. His was a silent rage, and that made it all the more scary. This was bad, very bad.

"I am so disappointed in you." He whispered quietly. "I never thought you would blatantly attempt to toy with my feelings. You're so childish, Sarah. Throwing pillows? Screaming like a five year old? Purposely breaking something special to me…" he trailed off, rage all too evident in his strained voice, attempting a faltering calm.

What hit her hard was that he thought she'd purposely broken the crystal. She would have never done that. I mean, sure she had been angry with him over them, and it did bring her slight satisfaction knowing he had to pay her some attention now, but that didn't outweigh the guilt she felt.

In the same respect, though, he had broken something precious to her also. He had broken her, ignored her, made her second guess her place in his life, where his love truly resided. He was making it all too clear at this moment exactly what had been more important to him, and it wasn't the woman pinned beneath him, and, she thought dejectedly, probably never would be.

She started to tell him it was an accident, but he cut her off before she could manage one syllable. "Hush," he'd ordered her, malevolent glare marring his beautiful face. She felt so low. "Your words mean nothing to me at the moment, precious." He whispered this against her lips, tempting her. She wouldn't rise to the bait. She wanted it desperately, unable to help herself, but she knew it would be a small victory if she rose to meet his lips only for him to pull away, and break her some more.

He'd said precious sarcastically, she realized after the fact, and that made her heart clench. He was using her own pet name against her now. She felt tears prick at her eyes. He was being ridiculously unfair, he was the entire reason all this had even happened.

If he wouldn't have had his pride stuck so far up his ass that it was coming out of his ears, he might have been able to better understand what she meant about avoiding his problems with meaningless sentiments and dispassionate sex. She had to admit, though, last night had been better than any other time since he'd become intoxicated by his glass spheres. He'd come back to her for a few minutes, but as she stared up at him now, he was once again completely lost. She was unsure of when or if the other Jareth would return, the one who loved her.

His lips had continued to ghost over hers, making resistance so very difficult. No matter how at odds they were, how scared she may have been, or how hurt, she could never deny him anything. He had her wrapped around his fingers. She would always give in, and she knew it. He knew too, and was betting on it.

"No kiss?" he asked, feigning a sad little pout. "Now, pet is that anyway to treat me? If anything, I'd be trying to win my favor back as quickly as possible." He mumbled this against her chin, where he began to brush feather light kisses over her jawbone, down her neck, and back up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He grazed her gently with his teeth, earning a satisfied shudder. His smirk widened, she was so easily riled, so easily dominated. He wouldn't even need the crystal to make her submit this time; his words alone had been enough. "Try again," he whispered hotly into her ear, making her shiver again, before coming to dust his lips across hers once more.

She was hesitant. She desperately wanted to refuse him, but as his tongue darted out to part her lips, she found herself leaning into him readily. And, just as she had predicted, he pulled back, chuckling at her weakness. There was no mirth in his crisp and clinical laugh. He was blatantly mocking her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he placed his lips back over hers. "Again," he seduced, and she obediently pressed into his mouth.

That time he let her have it. His lips moved with a strained gentleness for just a moment, before he gave up and ravaged her mouth with his own. His tongue was hot and forceful between her lips, making a mockery of her own. She began to shy away and he growled. Taking both of her wrists into once hand, he knotted the other in the hair at the nape of her neck, giving her no choice but to let him do exactly as he pleased.

Momentarily, he lifted his hips from hers, but she dared not move. His hand detached from her hair and came down between their bodies. He ripped the rest of the sheet from her bare torso, letting it fall to the floor with a decidedly final swoosh of fabric. He placed his hand on her neck, holding tightly, continuing to reduce her too a pile of hormones with just lips and tongue.

Adding to the fire, that she was mortified to admit, swelling in her belly, he lowered his hips once more. He pried her bare thighs open with one of his knees. It had barely taken a brush of his knee against her own, before her legs fell open automatically.

Her face burned in embarrassment, her body responding automatically to the touch she had been desperately craving. He settled himself between her hips, not entering, but teasing her a bit more. She would submit beautifully, he mused, when the time came.

He kissed her a bit more, squeezing her neck tighter, not choking but absolutely asserting that, if he wanted to, he could do anything and she was completely at his mercy. Her breathless little gasp gave him opportunity to bite her lip: hard. She gave a strangled little moan, and he moved his attention to her neck.

His body fully pressed against hers, his warm skin driving her crazy. She wiggled against him, desperate for some friction, and he bit into the soft flesh of her neck. She arched her back into him, and, as she did, he rolled his hips into hers roughly. A breathy _"Jareth"_ passed her lips, and he granted her with another slow, dirty grind into her pelvis.

She was instantly desperate, and it was likely that he would have her beg for him. Instead, however, he moved his mouth back to her mouth, ghosting over her panting, parted lips once more.

"I'm going to break you, darling." He whispered sweetly. "Watch you crumble into a million pieces underneath me. I'm going to punish you beautifully, and I hope you despise me for it." He rubbed his nose against hers in a blinding affection.

His words had sparked something dark in her. She found herself fearing the sure fire pain she would be up against, but silently salivating at the notion that he was going to control her, dominate her, possess her. She needed it, knew his words about despising him were empty. She would take anything; put up with anything he thought deserving to dish out. She loved him that much. Her heart stung, realizing how fearful she had become that his honest affections had dwindled, replaced by his need for a body to spend himself in.

She didn't have much more time to manage in her misery, however, as she suddenly found the bed falling away from her, hips rolling into her own as she floated. Her vision hazed, coherent thought momentarily suspended as she struggled with the pleasure granted her.

They landed, somehow, on their feet. Sarah was promptly pushed against a wall in a room she had never seen. His body melded to hers once more, caging her against the wall. He ground his pelvis into her own and Sarah saw stars. He did it again, over and over. Fucking tease.

He held her above a dangerous precipice then, teasing her lips delicately with his tip, while the lust built inside her. She could feel the coil in her stomach knot up promisingly, the snake ready to strike. His own lips grazed her shoulder, before rising to descend once more upon her all too willing mouth.

The delicate sounds she made as he teased her were enough to drive him wild. He had to keep his head about him, though, otherwise this would be over far sooner than he wanted, and he was unwillingly to let her walk away without having been properly reprimanded.

Just as the snake reared back to bite, all the pressure against her hips was cruelly removed. She moaned into the mouth currently raping her own, beyond frustrated. She wasn't beneath begging, but he wasn't about to let her get a word in edge wise.

He had other plans for the pretty little mouth of hers, and was determined to fuck that sassy, backtalk she'd become so fond of right out of it. Permanently.

He released her sore arms and wrists from his bruising grasp, much to her delight, but then stopped kissing her, much to her dismay. Then, he backed away from her completely. His eyes held her in place, told her to keep still, wait for his orders.

He surveyed her appearance with blatant amusement and a smug satisfaction in the form of smirk that she would have killed to kiss off his face. She was quite the site, all trussed up against the wall. She practically clung to the rough stone biting into her back, not trusting her shaky legs to hold her up. Her cheeks were stained scarlet, eyes bright, and nipples pert. His bite marks were the loveliest jewelry she could have ever worn, and he knew she wore them proudly. Between her Jell-O legs, he could see the red, puffy lips of her arousal, and the small amount of her essence that ran deliciously down her hips.

She was the most beautiful thing Jareth had ever seen. As her breathing calmed and she became aware of how closely he was scrutinizing her, she began to fidget. She squeezed her legs together to hide the growing wetness, and smoothed her hands over her disheveled mop of hair.

She looked up at him expectantly. He hadn't said anything in a long time, and his ire was overdue. She was preparing herself for his next wave of detrimental words and delicious actions. However, he didn't do either of those things. He took one step closer and cupped her cheek briefly, giving her a stare that showed her how much he desired her. Her stomach clenched delectably at that thought. In a soft caress, he moved his hand down to her shoulder, and made to push her down gently.

She knew this move incredibly well. Dutifully, she sunk to her knees and he cupped her face with both hands. One more step and the tip pressed against her lips. Teasingly, she blew on it and was satisfied with his hitched intake of breath. She blew again, but suddenly found her face being forced upwards to meet his own. One hand forced her chin while the other fisted her hair. His eyes flashed savagely.

"You are not in control here, precious. You will make no move without my word. Do you understand?" Sarah nodded as best she could between the force of both his hands. "Good," he mumbled huskily, before releasing her chin to tangle his other hand in her hair. He brought her forward onto his long length. "Suck," he commanded gently, and let the head fall on the pad of her tongue. He let out a small groan. Sarah closed her mouth around the engorged cap and let her tongue flutter over him in a way she knew drove him wild. She glanced up to see him watching her through half lidded eyes, as she bobbed herself on and off of his impeccable cock. He was glorious.

She pulled back, releasing him from her mouth, and placing hot, opened mouth kisses all the way down to his balls. When she pulled one into her mouth, she heard him let out a very pleased curse. "_Shit.." _he had moaned breathily, making her insides clench again. She pulled back once more, for longer this time, and his eyes snapped down to her in obvious annoyance that she had stopped.

Before he could reprimand her, however, Sarah rushed the question out that was burning in her mind. "Can I use my hands, Jareth? Would you like that more?" Her voice came out more seductive than she had meant for it too. He nodded in quiet assent, desperate longing in his eyes, giving her a hairsbreadth of control.

She pumped him from root to tip three times before placing her mouth back over the head. She sucked and swirled him there roughly, dragging deep satisfied moans from his throat, while one hand pumped him relentlessly, and the other squeezed his balls, desperate to please him. And, as she looked to survey her work once more, he did indeed look pleased. His head was thrown back in obvious ecstasy and he had begun forcing her head back and forth more harshly. She knew his facial features better than her own, and saw that he was close. She began pumping with both hands, sucking as much of him into her mouth as she could, trying to meet the gyrating of his hips in her mouth.

Without warning, he stilled her head and thrust himself all the way to the back of her throat, gagging her a bit, as he came wetly into her mouth. Some of the extra dribbled down her chin, but as he pulled back she made quick work of cleaning it up. He had trained her well when it came to swallowing, he mused, and blow jobs in general. She was murder with her mouth. He wasn't about to tell her though, in no way would she be given the satisfaction of knowing how wonderful that had felt.

"Stand," he commanded her roughly and, on still shaky legs, she stood and pressed herself against the wall. "Good girl. Now are you going to behave?" he asked and Sarah nodded emphatically. She would do whatever it took to have him, pride be damned. "Tell me you want me," he demanded.

"I want you," she breathed sincerely.

"Not good enough. Turn around," he ordered.

Sarah was confused but did as she was told. Good doggy. He pressed himself inter her back, covering her with his warmth. She shivered in response. He leaned close to her ear, licking the shell. One arm wrapped around her hip and slid between her legs, cupping the desperate little flower that was waiting patiently for his attentions.

She couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her lips from finally being touched. He stroked the little bud that jutted out, earning a delighted gas from the oversensitive girl.

"Do you like that?" He asked in her ear. She gave a garbled affirmative that made him smirk. So easily pleased. "Good, because I'm going to spank you now. For every time I am unsatisfied with your answers, it's one lick." He stepped back a bit, still teasing the delicate jewel as he did. "Are you ready, precious?" He breathed against her neck.

"Yes," she pleaded. She secretly loved getting spanked. He'd never done it while playing with her though, and her arousal increased tenfold at the mere thought.

"Yes what?" The words were harsh in her ears.

"Yes, sir!" She quickly amended. He gave a sinister chuckle, and then, with a resounding _thwack_, she took her first lick. He had reared back with his hand and hit with a debilitating amount of force.

The sting of his hand mixed with the delectable stoke of his finger against her clit was nearly enough to make her spill herself all over his hands. She trembled against the wall, a pathetic lump of nerves.

The helpless little scream that burst from her lips was entirely too sexy. The sound resonated in his ears and he longed to hear it again.

"Now, try again. Tell me you want me." He considered purposely not liking whatever answer she gave, just so he could paint the other cheek the same sweet pink and revel in the pretty little scream she would give. The mere thought had him twitching and eager. He waited for her reply with bated breath. She was considering her answer, not wanting to disappoint him.

"I just want you," she whispered, voice shaking. "I want every single part of you. I'll take any punishment, as long as you're the one giving it to me. I want what you want, Jareth. Anything you want, I want you to take it from me, take me, rip me apart, destroy me if you have to. I just want you to be happy with me again." She gave a mix between a sob and a cry as he pushed one finger between her silky folds, letting his thumb brush her clit for maximum stimulation.

Her answer had floored him, and he was more than pleased. She was coming to her senses now, remembering that he was _always _in control. Once her punishment was over he may just have to reward her for that.

"Much better, precious." He mumbled, lips pressed to the nape of her neck. "However, I hate for your cheeks to be uneven," and before she could fully register his meaning through the cloudy pleasure he was so graciously allowing her, another stinging smack rippled against her behind.

Much to Jareth's delight, she let out the same sweet little scream. It made his cock throb. Every sound she made built his libido. She was panting; sagging against the wall while he finger fucked her. He let his other arm circle her, gripping her lovely breasts. He'd barely paid them any mind, so hung up on her mouth he had been. Not a bad place to get lost, in his opinion.

He pinched her nipple while simultaneously giving her clit a not so gentle flick with his thumb, then pressed against roughly. The delighted squeal followed by a throaty moan, was nearly his undoing.

He pulled his fingers from that amazing nirvana between her legs. He couldn't wait to feel her. And, for no other reason than the fact that she had turned him on to the point of mania, he smacked her ass five more times in hard, unrelenting concession.

Sarah's eyes burst white in front of her, as she let out a shocked and depraved cry. She hadn't been expecting anymore and didn't understand why she had gotten them, but dear lord, had they pushed her to new levels of horny.

She was spun in his grip quickly, dizzying slightly from the speed and the intensity of her arousal. He held her upright, curving his body into hers. His length prodded there over sensitive bud, and she threw her head back in desperation. He kissed the side of her neck once, before speaking.

"I like it when you scream," he all but moaned. "Can you feel it, precious? Can you feel what the sound of your torture does to me?" Sarah nodded as he grinded the tip into her. She was touching heaven; she could almost feel it. "I intend on making you scream much more tonight, my Sarah." It was a fact. If he said it, there were no qualms about it not happening. She had the most delightful suspicion that her lungs, as well as other parts of her body, were going to be put to _very_ good use.

He took her hands in his then, leaning in for another desperate kiss from that mouth which drove him mad, while leading her arms above her head. Once they touched the wall, she was immediately shackled. Magic had _so_ many advantages.

She broke away from him, gasping, and her insides effectively turned to mush at sight of the wicked glint in his eye.

"You didn't think the spanking was it, did you dear one?" He asked softly, caressing her face. "Because you've been very bad, and I'm not sure if you've learned your lesson yet. There are a few things I want you to take away from this, other than the bruises, the bite marks, and the memories." He whispered softly, pulling her bottom lip gently between his teeth. "Though those are all good things to have, too." He pulled back and gave her a wicked smile.

She was breathless, completely at his mercy (as if she hadn't been already). Her shoulders were protesting the shackles, but her mind viewed the bit of pain and discomfort as reinforcement for the desperate, unsatisfied itch between her thighs. She would bear through it, if she wanted any kind of redemption in the end. She moved, trying to inch away from a rock digging particularly hard into her shoulder, breaking skin. He saw it as her struggling against her restraints, and tsk at her softly.

He stepped back to watch her face contort in frustrated dissatisfaction and obvious discomfort. She deserved it, he told himself, because she had been naughty and needed a good lesson. He couldn't help but note the irony in the situation, either, and the moment proved to be much too wonderful to overlook. He had to gloat a little and degrade her a bit; it reinforced the relationship.

"You know," he said casually, as if trying to make conversation, "You told me once that your will was a strong as mine. Please enlighten me, precious, seeing as how you're the one so readily chained to my wall." His smile was smug and delicious. The man was sex dipped in sin, temptation and every deadly device wrapped into one glitter-coated package of perfection. She finally understood, in that moment, how Eve had fallen.

She looked at him differently then, sad smile playing on her lips. She had succumbed, as so many others had, to temptation. Jareth was her forbidden fruit. In that moment, she understood, why Eve just had to have a taste. It was everything her mind should race against, and never want, but paradoxically everything that could fulfill her.

He was the only thing that had ever kept her happy, yet here he was contradictorily breaking her down. She wondered if that's what it really meant to love.

She looked into his eyes, much calmer now then when she had first broken the crystal. He had been livid, and part of him still was, but her fear had mostly subsided and she waited for what he would do next, knowing he was far from finished.

He studied her curiously, the mixed emotions flitting across her face as his comment hit home. If he had been expecting a certain reaction, it sure as hell wasn't the sad, shy smile she gave him. He almost felt guilty. Almost, then she smirked.

She actually had the nerve to smirk at him. A vein twitched above his eye, he was infinitely curious.

He stalked back up to her, pressing her hard into the unforgiving wall, jagged renegade rock finally breaking skin against her shoulder blade. She gave a soft cry of pain, and his lips gave an upward twitch. Those noises of hers would be the death of him.

"Tell me, dear one, what was the smile for?" he whispered across her lips.

"I just realized you're my forbidden fruit," She breath hotly against his cheek.

"Explain." It wasn't a request.

"You're everything my morals say I shouldn't want," she nuzzled her head into his neck, "But your everything my mind, body, and soul could have ever asked for. You're my temptation, Jareth," she half groaned, kissing along his jaw. "The reason I have fallen." She whispered in his ear.

Her words hit him solidly; she was finally beginning to understand that he was in control.

"I am the master of your universe," he told her sternly, grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. She nodded, breathless, as his eyes bore into her. It was consequently the scariest and sexiest look she'd ever received and it sent a direct jolt of desire to her very neglected downstairs. "It's time for your lessons now, precious. Are you paying attention? There will be a quiz. Wrong answers result in punishment."

"Yes, sir," she didn't falter as he stepped back. She watched with mix of horror and absolutely glee as a riding crop formed in his hand. She squirmed in against her restraints, aroused by the mere sight of the tool.

"Have you learned nothing of my affections these past few years?" Was that the first question? Was it rhetorical? She really wasn't sure how to—

"Mmmmmmmm, Jesus Christ, Jareth…" The crop had snapped her squarely between the legs, stinging so sweetly against the sensitive flesh.

"Since you don't seem to remember, I will enlighten you. But, for each thing you have forgotten you will receive will be a kiss from the crop."

"Yes sir."

He paused his lesson for a moment, taking the time to run the leather fringes of the crop across her breasts. Without preamble, he jerked his wrist and the crop bit one erect nipple. Sarah gave another tiny scream, to which Jareth clenched his teeth and tried desperately to keep his cool. He then trailed the crop up and across her shoulders, then neck. He traced her jaw with the black fringe, before pushing the tip into her mouth softly. She sucked it as she would've sucked him, giving him a lovely show. He pulled it out too fast for her to comprehend and lashed at the other nipple with no warning. Another desperate cry left her lips, and Jareth at it up.

"I told you once before, precious, that you are not in control here. Don't try and play cute, it will not work. One more toe out of line, and I will bend you over my knee with a cane, not my hand." Sarah shivered. The cane bit hard. He'd only ever used it on her once, during a very hardcore session, in which no one was being "punishment fucked," which is what was currently happening. They had decidedly mutually to take it rough, and Jareth had almost gone too far, but she had been fine, and had made it known she was willing to try again.

Still she shivered, knowing it wasn't an empty threat and made a silent promise to be on her best behavior for the rest of his fucked up love lesson.

Apparently, however, he hadn't finished teasing her with the crop. He ran it across her abdomen dipping it in her navel, and then running the very end of the fringe lightly over the mound. Just enough for sensation, made to frustrate her, and not give relief. Without warning or even looking to meet her lusty gaze, he slid the tip of the warm leather between her folds. It moved easily, slicked with how aroused she was. He moved it back and forth over her entrance gently teasing from slit to clit, before finally poking just past her barrier and swirling in gently. Sarah was panting. She didn't care how it was given to her, but she needed to release badly. She was getting frustrated, and her shoulders were hurting more and more with every second that past.

Jareth removed the crop and watched her writhe against her chains. She was so intoxicated with need.

As if to reinforce this notion, a breathy plea escaped her lips, "Jareth, _please…_" she had begged, and he let the crop bite her clit again.

"Be quiet now," he said. "I'm not sure if I can hold out long enough to cane you. It's taking every ounce of will power and magic in my body to refrain from fucking you absolutely senseless. I told you, dear one, that I was going to break you. And by the time you finish, screaming my name, I promise you will be broken." He finished darkly.

She sucked in a ragged breath. That was quite possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard and it did nothing to help the fire raging between her legs. He poised in front of her, crop ready to strike. He moved her face to look him in the eyes, she knew better than to look away.

"Lesson one: Fae never lie." Flick, swish, tap, moan. "Meaning that any sentiment I have expressed of my love for you is irrevocably true." She was still careening from the crop, but his words found a place in her mind and etched them there, not to be forgotten. He loved her.

"Lesson two: I let my actions speak for me." Tap, tap, swish, bite, desperate cry. "Meaning I don't have _sex _with you to avoid the problem, I _make love _to you in order to apologize, because God knows I cannot physically say it." The bite had been bad, it had hurt a bit more and she found herself back on the edge of that so well loved precipice. His words were ones she wouldn't soon forget. He was sorry. She forgave him.

"Lesson three: Nothing is more important to me than you." Tap, swish, swish, lick, bite, moan. "The crystals are no exception." She made to speak, and he tapped her again, warning look in his eye. God, she felt wonderful. The bitter sweetness of it all had Sarah agonizing to feel him inside her. "I will explain later," he promised.

"Lesson four: You are mine. Mine to hold, to love, to control, to possess, to hurt, and to break. Mine." He let the crop bite at her clit 6 times in a row, hard and fast. The stinging had elicited a string of curses from Sarah's lips, and she had almost released before being so deliciously denied. "Meaning, what I say goes. You are strong willed and I love your fire, but dammit Sarah, when I tell you not to fucking do something I mean it." She gave him a questioning look. What exactly had she disobeyed? The anger in his eyes flared in hostile sparks. "I specifically told you not to get any ideas about my crystals, and what did you do? You threw a pillow at it and broke it! You blatantly disobeyed me, which is what made me maddest of all. The crystal I could care less about, I want your submission." He whispered huskily against her mouth, using the hand not holding the crop to pull their bodies together intimately. He kissed her deeply and she withered into a hormonal mess beneath his touch.

When he pulled back slightly, she couldn't help the words that tumbled from her mouth unchecked and hurriedly, "The crystal was an accident, really. I was aiming for your head, but didn't look when I threw the pillow. I really wasn't trying to hit it, Jareth. I'd never do that no matter how jealous I was over a _fucking inanimate object_," she deadpanned.

His eyes widened in shock for just a moment, before he smirked again. "Well then, we've just had a lovely time fooling around haven't we?" He asked against her mouth. "So, should I still punish you to keep my word, or should I fuck you till you cry?" When Sarah didn't immediately answer, due to the fact that her heart stopped beating and her mind was having to process how absolutely sexy he was being, he let the crop bite across her thigh, earning another little scream that made his dick give a painful twitch. He needed her, but the thought of punishing her was too good to pass up. "I supposed I'll just have to do both," he gave her sultry smile and she gasped for breath, unaware that she'd been holding one long enough to warrant needing air.

"Jareth," she breathed as he began to back away. His eyes flicked to hers in silent recognition. "The chains. My shoulders. Please." Her message was broken, but the meaning was received well enough. She had been chained for a long time, and he knew she must be sore. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and with a wiggle of his nose, her bindings were gone.

With a relieved sigh, she let her arms fall across his shoulder and hook around his neck, slumping against him. He held her tightly before sitting down. He must have conjured the couch in the minute previous because there had been nothing in the room but walls. There wasn't even a door.

She stood before him shaking all over. Her legs were mush from arousal and standing so long, stretching so much. Her arms and shoulders shook from the bindings, and she looked absolutely defeated. Eyes clouded with lust, she was desperate, but trying her hardest to be good for him, and not seem so needy.

"Lay across my lap," he ordered. Her eyes widened, had she really been bad enough for him to use the cane? She hadn't mentally prepared herself for that, and involuntarily stepped back. "I'm using a paddle," he promised. "Now, come, before I change my mind."

Sarah dutifully did what she was told and laid her abdomen across his lap, propping herself up by her elbows on one of the couch cushions, while he pulled her legs up to rest comfortably on the others. She relaxed. Spankings she could deal with. The paddle would hurt more than his hand or the crop, but she found herself incredibly excited, probably because after a good spanking, he would thoroughly fuck her until she couldn't move. God, she couldn't wait.

To her surprise, he began to slide something between her folds, when she turned to look he was sliding the second of two mini crystals, connected with a string, into her. She moaned at the fullness, he knew exactly how she liked to feel. She wiggled her hips and let out another contented mewl.

"Do you like those, precious?" She nodded, enthusiastically. "See my crystals aren't all bad," she turned to glare, but he only pressed his palm against the heat between her legs, lust clouding her head and effectively diminishing her ire. "I'm going to spank you with these inside. Do you think you can handle that?" She gave another little sigh and nodded. She'd cried if took the out now, they felt so deliciously good. Every time she moved it was as if her insides were being massaged. "Good, now I had to teach you four lessons, and you tested my patience three times during your submission. Multiplying those will end up in you receiving twelve paddles. You are to count them out loud. If you miss a number, skip one, or don't say anything, it will be an extra. Do you understand, precious?"

"Yes sir," she moaned, voice filled with desire.

"Good girl. Ready, love?"

"Mmmm, God yes. Please Jareth."

"You beg so prettily," He crooned softly and brought the paddle down on her behind for the first time.

"One," she gritted through clenched teeth. The sting of the paddle was brutal, but the smack had forced the crystals of move inside her, hitting good spots and reminding her off how full she was. That delicious pleasure mixed with the bite was overwhelming.

"Don't hold back, precious. I need to hear you scream," she didn't have time to register how sexy he was when completely degrading her because he brought the paddle down once more.

"Two," it came out a strangled cry, better than the first time. She was afraid much more would cause an early release and she desperately wanted to come when Jareth did.

"That's it. Good girl. Louder," he demanded and when he brought the paddle down for a third time, she couldn't help but comply.

"Three," she wailed, a broken scream, and heard him moan deeply behind her.

"Good. Your ass is a beautiful color," he said, voice strained with pleasure.

He brought the paddle down six more times relentlessly, getting them done quickly, but also making the crystals move with such force inside of her, that she was barely coherent enough to make out the rest of the numbers. She was in a pre-orgasmic daze and he wasn't far behind.

"Ten," she screamed desperately. The crystals had massaged her into frenzy, she was hanging again, waiting to fall gloriously into a post coital oblivion.

"That's right, precious." He slammed the paddle against her ass again.

"Eleven," she whimpered. She felt Jareth shudder.

"Just one more, and then I can put you out of your misery," his voice was husky with arousal and she craved the last smack to her ass. He brought it down three times as hard as all the others. She felt tears prick her eyes.

"Twelve," She cried, relief evident. She was thankful she hadn't had an orgasm, because one more, she was sure, would have sent her over the edge.

"Fuck," She heard him groan. "I need you. Now." He demanded, and before Sarah had fully recovered from the paddling or the delicious feeling of the crystals hitting her deeper than before, he was slipping his finger past her lips and pulling them out roughly.

She almost came in his hand from the sensation. Jareth flipped her over easily, smirking the entire time. He grabbed her forearms and hauled her into a sitting position before wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around he waist.

As he stood up, the couch disappeared and Sarah was once again joined with the wall. He pressed her into the cold stone roughly, careful not to let her hit the jagged piece from before. She was wrapped so tightly around his body. Need coursed through her entire being. His mouth found hers in a clash of lips, tongues, and teeth. The passion and the connection Sarah felt at that moment dwarfed any other since they'd been together.

"I believe I promised to fuck you till you cried, did I not?" He asked with a smirk. Sarah nodded, giddy with the looming promise of release, and Jareth filling her up. He positioned himself, teasing minutely before sinking himself in to the hilt. He rolled his hips into hers slowly. The fullness and length made Sarah shudder. He set a dirty grind to start off, but a minute in proved to be too long to wait, both desperate. He pounded her into the wall relentlessly, enjoying her desperate cries.

"So good, it's so deep this way, Jareth. Mmmmm, God, yes…" she moaned in his ear before attaching her mouth to his neck. He had littered her body with bruises, she would be damned if she didn't get at least one on him by the end of the night.

He hissed at her tightness and how hot her core was. Not to mention, she had been dripping when he entered. Sarah never failed to please.

He slammed her over and over into the wall, determined to make her come harder than she ever had. He literally wanted to fuck her until she cried.

He picked up his pace when he felt her walls clench around him deliciously. He wanted her to come first, and Sarah didn't disappoint.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, as he slammed into her once more, sending her over the edge. The tip of his cock had touched her cervix, causing a wave of uncontrollable pleasure to rip over her, sending her into, arguably, the best orgasm she'd ever had. She screamed his name as if she were dying. She clenched him tightly, spilling herself all over his thighs and her tears on his shoulder.

She shook limply in his arms, a broken mess. He slammed into her twice more before he came deliciously inside of her. When she felt him come, she clenched again, hoping to make it feel as good for him as it had for her. Her scream hadn't gone unnoticed; her sexy little wail had sent him over the edge. Sarah adored the pervasive warmth when he would come inside of her. It made her feel possessed, important.

She kept her legs wrapped around him and he remained inside. Burying her head in his shoulder, she inhaled his lovely sent. She felt more at piece than she had in months. When she looked up again, it was because she felt something soft against her back. They were in their bed, her back to the mattress, and Jareth still on top of her, once again stretching her deliciously.

She writhed beneath him and he growled from the place in her neck where he had currently buried his face. She ran her hands through his unruly hair, and thrust her hips up gently. This time she was met with a full on snarl. She giggled as he raised his head and glared.

"You're playing with fire, precious," he whispered against her cheek.

"Well," she said, "Let's say I were trying to get burned…."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

_**The Next Day: **_(Bowie reference not intended!)

"So, you were watching Toby?"

"Yes."

"Why, Jareth?"

"I worry about him," he admitted. "I feel as if he is partially mine. When he is not here I am uneasy, that is why I watch the crystals. You brought him here for the first time five months ago, once he was old enough to understand. He had always had my attention, and my affection as your brother. But, he loved me after the time he spent here. I hadn't a hope or a prayer for anyone being able to love me. Then along came you, bright and determined, willing to give me a chance after I had wrong you, and still willing to do so, when I am very unworthy of your affection. I fancied myself the luckiest fae in the world to have you, but then I had both of you and had done nothing to deserve it. So, I watched him to make sure I didn't lose one of the two things I'd ever really cared about."

"But, you were so absorbed….." Sarah was still a bit bitter, and disturbed once realizing the things she had been jealous of was her five year old brother, but still.

"I've used the crystals on you before, you know the effect they have. If I didn't take them from your line of sight, then you could remain fixed for, possibly, eternity. I am capable of falling under the same enchantment without meaning to, which is what I had done. I'll be more liberal with them, precious," he promised.

"Good. Thank God. I'm not sure if my mind could go through that kind of emotional turmoil again anytime soon."

"You were quite the spectacle," he smirked. "Now, the only downside is I need a new reason to punishment fuck you."

"If you put those crystals inside me again, I'll think of the reason myself."

Jareth couldn't believe she'd even said that. She had grown quite bold lately. He had forgotten to fuck the sass out of her mouth the night before. He proceeded to give Sarah a wicked smile, knowing exactly what the rest of her day was going to consist of.

He pulled her into his arms lovingly for a moment before nuzzling her neck. He grazed the sensitive spot behind her ear with his teeth. "Run, precious," he whispered, "Even Eve hid when she knew she had done her master wrong…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Longest oneshot I have ever written. 26 pages. Took me two days. One of the days consisted of me beginning around 8pm and finishing close to 7am. What can I say? I just became obsessed with the idea. I absolutely had to write it. It turned out a bit different from the other one that's in my drabble series. Which, I think that ultimately worked out better. I really hope you all enjoyed this. It was really dirty and smutty, and Jareth was a prick, but he sort of redeemed himself in the end. I just can't stand sad/angsty endings. It goes completely against the type of person I am. Well, anyways, enough of my ramblings. It's 7 am and I have just finished this, and now I'm gonna die :D YAY! Haha, as always, Thank you for reading, and your feedback/reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
